


Swipe Right

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Casual Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Wanda sighed and swiped left on another profile. What was the point of this app if she couldn't find anyone suitable? It wasn't like she was looking for marriage material here, just someone fun to burn off some steam with. After everything that happened, first the devastating loss of her brother, then Vision, coming back after the blip, the team's loss of Steve, she needed human contact. She needed desperate touches, skin on skin, and nails, and mouths, and… She had to steady her breathing, having gotten carried away. Again. She needed to feel alive.She nearly swiped left again out of habit, but the wording on the profile caught her attention:I want a girl in a tiny skirt, sitting on my lap while we watch her favorite movie, so I can slip my fingers inside her and let her ride them until she ruins her panties.





	Swipe Right

No. No. Oh God, not in a million years.

Wanda sighed and swiped left on another profile. What was the point of this app if she couldn't find anyone suitable? It wasn't like she was looking for marriage material here, just someone fun to burn off some steam with. She let out another, exasperated sigh, and told herself she was being entirely too picky. It was just a hookup, and she was more than tired of most everything in her nightstand. After everything that happened, first the devastating loss of her brother, then Vision, coming back after the blip, the team's loss of Steve, she needed human contact. She needed desperate touches, skin on skin, and nails, and mouths, and… She had to steady her breathing, having gotten carried away. Again. She needed to feel alive. 

She nearly swiped left again out of habit, but the wording on the profile caught her attention. 

_I want a girl in a tiny skirt, sitting on my lap while we watch her favorite movie, so I can slip my fingers inside her and let her ride them until she ruins her panties._

Well. That certainly had her imagination running wild. She hadn't even looked at the profile picture and she already wanted this. This very specific scenario...fantasy...had invaded her mind and she needed it. She looked at the photo, it wasn't close to a whole face, just a shot from off-center. Enough to tease dark hair and intense eyes. Not that her own profile revealed much about her either. It was a shot of just her lower half, wearing a black miniskirt and soft, gray, thigh-high socks. Apparently that was enough for the mystery man, because omce she swiped right, he matched her almost immediately. Feeling uncharacteristically bold, Wanda typed out a message. 

"I'd like to take you up on the movie date you have in your profile. Are you game?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting the few seconds it took for a reply. She was normally more patient than this, but now that the idea had taken root in her mind, it was all she could think about. 

"Tonight 8:00 at my place? I'm at The Griffin, #16L."

Wanda looked at her clock and smiled, that was only a few hours from now. 

"See you then."

She approached the doorman at 8:00 sharp. She'd arrived sooner than that, and placed around outside for a few minutes, burning off a bit of nervous energy. She hadn't told anyone where she was going, which in hindsight wasn't the wisest decision, but she was confident that she could handle things herself if things weren't as they seemed. The doorman sent her up to the sixteenth floor, with directions on which way to turn to find the right unit. 

Wanda smoothed down her blouse and skirt, and adjusted the tops of her socks, then rapped on the door three times. She wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't know what the person looked like or sounded like, and her nerves had nearly gotten the best of her when the door opened. Her mouth dropped open when her mystery date was finally in full view. Tall, dark, and handsome, were cliche but apt, and she told herself she should have recognized his eyes in the profile picture. 

"Barnes?"

"Oh, shit. Wanda?"

He cringed. Actually cringed and for a moment Wanda thought it was because of her. He was clearly at a loss for words, as was she. Only she would have the bad luck to arrange a hookup with a teammate. 

"So, this is…"

"Weird. Yeah, fuck, Barton isn't going to put an arrow through my eye for this is he? I know he thinks of you as a daughter and all. Look, we don't have to, nothing has to… you can go if you want. I won't say anything to anyone."

Wanda watched and listened as he stammered through what he thought would cause the least damage, his voice was quiet, like when he'd first come to the compound. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed how attractive he was. I mean, he was gorgeous and somehow just the right side of adorable when he was embarrassed. With an air of confidence she wasn't sure she actually had, Wanda closed the short distance between them, and placed her finger on his lips to shush him. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and met his eyes. Fuck it. She was doing this. 

"My favorite movie is Dirty Dancing."

Confusion washed over his face for a fraction of a second before his expression changed. Gone was the insecurity from before, and in its place was an almost cocky, smouldering, grin. He finally let himself look her over, and Wanda happily let him devour her with his eyes. He led her to the couch, and turned on a TV that took up most of the wall. It took a couple of minutes, but he did get the movie to start. Wanda slipped into his lap, draping her arm around his neck. 

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah. You get comfortable however you like...just watch your movie." He nodded and situated himself comfortably, his right arm around her waist while the fingers on his left hand, the metal one, she noted, trailed lazily up and down her thigh. The further into the movie they got, the higher he moved his hand, occasionally nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck. By the time he finally pressed his fingers against the thin cloth of her panties, they were already damp. She thought she heard him groan a little, but then was teasing her, giving her not quite enough friction, and she wanted, needed more.

She pushed her hips forward, chasing his fingers, and only then did he tug the fabric aside and give her what she wanted. Her eyelids fluttered closed when he finally eased two fingers inside her slowly, his thumb just barely brushing against her clit. 

"Keep your eyes open, sweetheart, I've got you." 

He kept his touches light and gentle, giving shallow little thrusts until she was rocking against his hand, her body seeking more. He loosened his grip on her waist enough that she could move her hips, but kept supporting her so she didn't need to worry about balance. Bucky watched her face as intently as she was watching her movie, noting the slightest change in her expression as she chased her pleasure. 

They were less than halfway through the film when she came the first time, her eyes squeezing shut as he worked her through it. She trembled as she came down, her body still fluttering around his fingers after he stilled. He didn't withdraw them, rather dipped his head to trail wet kisses up the side of her throat. When she leaned into him and tilted her head to give him more room, he took it as permission to continue, and scraped the soft skin behind her ear with his teeth. 

"Do you want to keep going? If you want to to stop just tell me."

"Please don't stop...it's been so long since anyone has made me feel this good."

Bucky's lips curled into a half-smile against her skin and he slid his other hand under the hem of her shirt, teasing her nipple through what felt like very delicate lace. As much as he'd love to tear it away, this was too nice and too new to ruin, so he simply unhooked it to give himself better access to her. While Wanda hadn't been on his mind when he wrote what he wanted on his profile, she fit the description perfectly. She started moving again after a few minutes of him gently pinching and tugging on her nipples, alternating between the two. He still had two fingers inside her, but he kept his thumb off her until she wordlessly placed her hand over his. 

Wanda rolled her hips, pushing her knees a little further apart so she was fully open to him. Her lips parted as her breath caught in her chest, and she exhaled his name in a shaky plea for more. "Barnes...Bucky, please." Please what, she wasn't sure, but she needed more of this, of him and his hands all over her, in her. She squeezed around him, the normally cool metal of his fingers warmed by her arousal. 

"James. Call me James."

He rucked her shirt up and sucked kisses along the side of her breast, his stubble scratching her in a way that she liked more than she ever thought she would. She wanted to turn around and straddle him, to ride him until her legs gave out, but she couldn't pull away from his hand. She was too close and his fingers felt too good. She sat up to give herself more leverage, and James took that chance to change the angle of his fingers, crooking them against her so every buck of her hips had them rubbing against her sweet spot. 

"Oh, fuck!" She squeaked out, chasing a second orgasm that was just out of reach. "I need more, James, please."

He added a third finger and worried her clit with his thumb in tight circles, finally tipping her over the edge. Her cries were louder, her body shaking harder than before, and he could feel her soaking through his jeans to his thigh. He let her slump against him and worked her through her peak again, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses against any exposed skin he could find. 

"How's your movie?" He flashed one of the charming, panty-dropping smiles he was famous for back in the 40s and running his free hand over her back. He made to pull his fingers out of her, but she gripped his wrist and kept him in place. 

"It's almost finished. Almost. But I think my panties are sufficiently ruined." Her cheeks were flushed pink, and fuck did it suit her. Wanda shifted in his lap so her ass was pressed against his, as far as she could tell, very impressive hard-on. She rubbed against him, bracing her hands on his muscular thighs, every move she made shifting his fingers deep inside. It a matter of minutes, she was panting and so was he, racing one another to completion. 

"James?" She mewled softly, her hips working erratically to bring them both off. "James, I want to kiss you...I want to see you." He lifted her easily and turned her around so she was facing him, then crashed his lips against hers in a violent, desperate kiss. His fingers were buried in her pussy a second later, causing her to cry out against his mouth. "I want you inside me when you make me come again. I want more than just your fingers." With one hand knotted in his hair, she used the other to work his jeans open and get a tight grip on his cock. He hissed and bit down on her lip when she started stroking.

James gave her a breathless nod, managing only a "Yeah, fuck yeah," before Wanda was lining the tip of his cock up with her entrance. He held her panties aside, neither of them patient enough to bother taking them off. When she sank down onto him, he almost came then and there. She was so warm and wet and tight around him. "Shit, sweetheart, you feel amazing." 

She only stilled for a moment, then picked up the hard and fast rhythm she'd set on his fingers earlier. He was long and thick and it hurt in the best way, and Wanda couldn't wait to come on his cock. She'd forgone English and was cooing Sokovian filth into his ear as she chased her third orgasm. She didn't know or care if he understood what she said, as she told him she would let him fuck her whenever and however he liked in the future. Tonight had been far more fulfilling than taking care of herself. He slipped a hand between them, rubbing her clit furiously while she rode him. When he felt her fluttering around him and her grip on his hair tightened, he nipped at her throat and growled in her earlobe in perfect Sokovian. "Come for me, Little Witch."

She was too far gone to worry about feeling embarrassed. She let her head fall back, her whole body tensing up as she cried out his name. His orgasm followed a second later, his fingertips digging into her hips. He kissed her lazily as they came down together, then pulled her against his chest and toyed with her hair until he was able to think again. The movie had long since stopped, but the silence between them was plenty comfortable. 

"So normally I'd call a car to send you home, but," he scratched the back of his neck and kept one arm around her waist, sounding calm, if a little unsure of himself, "but this was a good night, right? And if you want to stay tonight, I'd kinda like to make you breakfast in the morning."

Wanda pressed her face against his neck and nodded, smiling. This could definitely turn into A Thing and she wouldn't complain. 

"I'd like that."


End file.
